


Carmen Sandiego does the But If You Close Your Eyes meme

by seekingferret



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, Memes, Silly, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: because i had to
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Carmen Sandiego does the But If You Close Your Eyes meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandalwoodbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/gifts).




End file.
